The invention relates to a constant velocity fixed joint having a hollow outer part. Outer running grooves are circumferentially distributed in meridian planes around the longitudinal axis of an inner circumference of the outer part. Furthermore, the outer part is provided with first connecting means which serve to be connected, for example, to a driving or driven component. Such connecting means can be provided in the form of a flange or plug-in journal, for instance. Furthermore, a supporting face is provided which is stationary relative to the outer part, with the longitudinal axis of the outer part being positioned perpendicularly on said supporting face. The supporting face is preferably associated with the connecting means which are firmly connected to the outer part.
Furthermore, the constant velocity fixed joint comprises an inner part which, on its outer face, comprises inner running grooves which, in accordance with the outer running grooves, are circumferentially distributed in meridian planes around the longitudinal axis of the inner part. The inner part is provided with a control face which is open towards one end and which is at least partially shaped like the face of a hollow sphere. The constant velocity fixed joint also comprises a cage arranged between the outer part and the inner part, which, by means of a face shaped like the face of a hollow sphere, is guided on a guiding face and which is provided with windows which are distributed in accordance with the outer running grooves and the inner running grooves and which are open towards same. Balls are accommodated in the windows of the cage. The balls engage the outer running grooves and inner running grooves which, together, form a pair, and the balls also radially center the inner part relative to the outer part. There is also provided a control element which comprises a contact face which is designed to form part of a ball and which is contacted by the control face of the inner part. Furthermore, the control face is provided with a holding face by means of which it is supported against the supporting face, and centers the inner part along the longitudinal axis of the outer part relative to the outer part.
Such a constant velocity fixed joint is described in greater detail in U.S. Pat. No. 5,376,052 for example, wherein there is provided a control element in the form of a hollow formed plate metal part. The control element comprises a portion shaped like a ball and which is followed by a holding portion whose cross-section is reduced relative to the spherical portion and which is widened conically towards a collar. On its outside, the portion shaped like a hollow sphere is provided with a shape by means of which it is in planar contact with the hollow spherical face of the inner part. Furthermore, there is provided a central aperture towards the inner part.
It is the object of the invention to further develop the constant velocity fixed joint of said species in such a way that the production of the control element is simplified and that the sliding conditions between the control element and the inner part are improved.